Northridge-B345T1N355 Int'l Airport
IATA: ENG ICAO: KENG Northridge-B345T1N355 International Airport, formerly Northridge-Engine69 Int'l Airport, is an international airport in the city of Northridge. It also is the airport that serves BurgerMuncher69's Be Or Adopt Some Babies!, which takes place in the town of Northridge. To get to this airport, you take the CA-118 westbound and get off at the CA-27(Topanga Canyon Blvd) exit. Turn right. Then, travel on CA-27 for a few miles until you see something that says "CA-126 RIGHT LANE". To get to the airport, go on the left lane and then it will take you where planes fly right over the road and then you land there. As an alternate way, you can take the CA-126 and exit off at Commerce Center Dr. Turn right. After a mile of driving on Commerce Center Dr, the name will change to Northridge Hwy. Then, you will reach a tunnel that will take up to 15 minutes to drive past. In the tunnel, you will reach an intersection with the CA-27(North Ventura Rd) and Northridge Hwy is the new CA-27. Then, turn right at the intersection with Topanga Canyon Blvd, which will take you to the airport. Many people, including monarchfan21, misspell and/or mispronounce the name of the airport. Some fake names include "Northbridge", "Northworth", "Northwood", and "Northbrook". Well, Northbridge is a regional airport in the UK, Northworth is a regional airport in Canada, Northwood is an airport in Robloxia, and Northbrook is a regional airport in the east coast. The Original Airport The original airport consisted of four terminals(1 for Jolteon Airlines, 1 for American and United, 1 for US Airways and Delta, and 1 for Roair and Qantas). This original airport was never finished due to complaints by others saying how badly built this airport was. For JolteonAirlines69, he admitted that this airport was badly built so he closed it down. Everyday since the airport closure, JolteonAirlines69 had been working on a Flight Simulator. This never was finished either. Engine69 had no more patience about Jolteon Airlines, and was thinking about closing it down. However, the next day, he went on Dynamic Flight Simulator to interview a bunch of people that would be willing to solve the crisis with JolteonAirlines69. It took several days when HappyAir rejected and nobiwinny denied the offer when someone finally decided to help. That person was Chris27965. He made Colorado Springs Airport for Jolteon Airlines and Mountain Air. They built many airports on servers together, and they eventually became best friends. Whenever Chris27965 wasn't online, Engine69 would go on Studio to work on the new airport. Without any of these guys, this airline would file bankruptcy and fall to RoAir and JetEire (the two biggest enemies of Jolteon Airlines) The New Airport The new airport is situated on the CA-27(Topanga Canyon Blvd). That road got extended from the CA-118 to a few miles northwest. It has been quite hard to work on such rocky terrain for a major airport but there has been a lot of progress. To get to the new airport exit off at Topanga Canyon Blvd/CA-27 from the CA-118. Turn right at Topanga Canyon. In a few miles you will see a loop around and a road that goes right. The road that goes right leads to the biggest parking structure in the US, and the loop around leads to the airport. The first terminal you will see is terminal 4, on the left. The road goes left after terminal 3 and then terminals 2 and 1 are visible. This road leads back south on Topanga Canyon. 'Terminal 1 opens!' Terminal 1 opened on December 11, 2013, but it still gets renovated constantly. Terminals 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 is the main domestic terminal. Flights out of here are hosted by American Airlines, California Airlines, and Delta Air Lines. 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2 is the second domestic terminal. United Airlines, JetBlue, and Alaska Airlines operate out of here. Velvet Airlines used to operate out of here until Velvet shut down due to a financial crisis. Chances are that Alaska Airlines will take over the Velvet Airlines counters, IndependenceAir and Southwest will move to Terminal 3, which will make Hawaiian, Air Canada, and WestJet move to Terminal 4. 'Terminal 3' Terminal 3 is another domestic terminal. This terminal will contain Jolteon Airlines, Independence Air, and Southwest Airlines. Due to major moving plans, Hawaiian, Air Canada, and WestJet all moved their Northridge operations to Terminal 4, leaving some room for Southwest and IndependenceAir to operate out of Terminal 3. 'Terminal 4' Terminal 4 is the international terminal as well as flights to Hawaii and to Bogotá-El Dorado Int'l Airport. The airlines that serve at this terminal are Air Canada, Volaris, WestJet, Hawaiian, and Avianca. Closure Due to financial costs, Northwestern Airports Authority, the current manager of the airport, decided to close down Northridge Airport. They are currently working on a replacement airport called Pima Valley Int'l Airport, which is planning to open sometime in the near future. Category:Airport